Christmas at the Burrow
by CreativeQuill
Summary: COMPLETE! What does Christmas at the Burrow bring? Sixth year, HG, RH. Blatant fluff! A short, three-chapter Christmas gift for my lovely readers.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Harry Potter looked down at the parchment in his hand. Sixth year had not been much fun so far, and he had not been looking forward to the holidays. He had assumed that the choice of where to spend Christmas would have been limited between staying at Hogwarts or going to Grimmauld Place.

And as he wasn't going to go to Grimmauld Place, he rather thought that Christmas this year would be spent pretty much alone, with the few teachers who stayed on at the castle during the holidays.

But this parchment changed all this. Grinning, he went in search of Ron.

* * *

Ginny sighed, and stared out the window beside her large bed in the fifth year girls' dorm. Perhaps it had been a mistake. He hadn't really looked once at her since returning to Hogwarts, despite the talks they'd had at the end of summer at Grimmauld Place.

Harry had returned to them that summer quiet and insular... or rather, quieter and more insular than before. Ron had tried, Ginny had tried, even Hermione had come and tried, to pull him out of the mood he was in, but all recognized that it wasn't an easy place for Harry to be. They should have known when he requested to stay on with the muggles rather than return to Grimmauld Place how very much he hated it there without Sirius.

Or perhaps it wasn't Sirius' absence, but the presence of Kreacher which made it unbearable for him.

Either way, Ginny had been on a mission. And finally, _finally_, after nearly six weeks of arguing via owl, she and Ron had convinced him to come. The final three weeks at Grimmauld Place before returning to school had been, at times, uncomfortable, but Harry had finally begun to open up.

But on the train, returning to school, he had told her he'd rather spend every holiday he ever had either at Hogwarts or with the muggles, and he'd sworn he wouldn't return to the headquarters of the Order until Kreacher was gone.

Ginny had tried to get Dumbledore to clear out the old houseelf, but when it became obvious that that wasn't going to happen, she began working on her mother.

A letter to Bill, and another to Charlie, and she'd gotten her way.

The Burrow's wards and defenses would be reinforced by the beginning of December, the location hidden by the Fidelius Charm, and Harry would be invited for the holidays.

Ginny knew that two weeks at the Burrow would restore him in a way he desperately needed right now.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd begin talking to her again, rather than avoiding her.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in the library. Not a place he enjoyed being, normally, but he'd found it drew him irresistibly these days. Since returning to Hogwarts for sixth year, Ron had found himself constantly looking to be wherever Hermione Granger was. Thus, he was spending rather a lot of time in the library, by anyone's standards.

Even Hermione's.

"Ron, what are you doing?" the brown-haired witch looked at him, obviously losing patience.

"Reading a book."

"No, you're not.

Actually, he hadn't been. He'd been watching her take books down from the shelves and wondering how he could possibly find such a thing a turn on. Everything about Hermione had that effect on him these days. Everything. Even when she nagged him.

How sad was that?

"I am," he said defensively.

"Fine..." she smiled sarcastically at him. "What's it about?"

"What?"

"The book you're _not_ reading," she said.

"Oh....umm..." Ron glanced down at the book open in front of him, then back up at her, flushing. "I've only just opened it..."

"Well, can I give you a bit of advice?" she said, putting her own books down on the table and turning his around. "It helps if you don't try to read it upside down."

With a little huff, she picked up her pile of books and glared at Susan Bones, who was sitting at the next table giggling, then strode from the library.

Ron sighed, and stood, picking up his books and stuffing them in his bag. At least Christmas holidays were only a week away. He could deal with anything for a week.

* * *

Hermione reached the portrait hole entrance to Gryffindor tower before she slowed down.

"Password, love?" the Fat Lady asked.

"_Apertus_," she muttered angrily.

"Come, love... it can't be that bad?" the Fat Lady smiled at her.

"Want to bet?" Hermione snapped, stepping through the hole into the Gryffindor common room.

Thoughts of Ron sitting staring at Susan Bones in the library made her angry all over again, and she stomped through the common room, heading for the staircase to the girls' dorms.

He was either blind or stupid. She was betting on both, because the alternative, that he'd never noticed _her_, Hermione, was too painful to bear.

Yes, Christmas is coming. How bloody wonderful that I've already accepted Ron's mother's invitation to spend the holidays with the Weasley family.

_I must be a masochist_, she thought. _What a nightmare._

* * *

Harry finally found Ron as he was about to enter the common room.

"Ron!"

"Hi, Harry," Ron nodded.

"I just got a letter," Harry panted.

"From?"

"Your mum," Harry grinned. Ron suddenly seemed a lot more interested.

"Oh?"

"She's asked me to come with you for Christmas," Harry said.

"So?" Ron said. "I thought you said you wouldn't go back... there..." Ron looked around, hoping no one was listening. "So long as... _it_... was there?"

"But I haven't been invited _there_," Harry grinned. "I've been invited to the Burrow."

Ron's eyes widened. They hadn't been to the Burrow since earlier in the summer, when Dumbledore had insisted the entire Weasley family move to headquarters, saying the Burrow was no longer safe.

"But..." Ron took the letter from Harry and glanced at it. "But how?"

"I don't know, " Harry said, climbing through the portrait hole after him. "But I don't much care, either! It's going to be a wonderful Christmas!"

* * *

It was a group with mixed emotions which set off for the train ride home on the twentieth of December.

Ron was both excited, and nervous. Christmas was his favorite holiday, and Christmas with his family was always better than in the drafty old castle. Christmas with Hermione was the source of his nervousness. He'd bought his Christmas gifts the last Hogsmeade weekend, and he hoped she would like what he'd gotten her. The prospect of two weeks with her outside of school was also making him a bit uneasy, despite the fact that they had spent the majority of their summer holidays together. Everything was different now.

Hermione was mildly depressed, and rather short-tempered. She loved the Weasley family dearly, but rather thought the prospects for her holiday had gone from bad to worse after hearing Susan Bones giggling with several other girls in the washroom about how handsome Ron Weasley had become. Hermione had stomped out, and been in a foul mood ever since. That had been three days ago.

Ginny was nervous and happy. She missed her parents, and this year, both Bill and Charlie were also going to be home for Christmas. Percy wouldn't be there, she thought, but that might be for the best, after all. Most importantly, Harry was coming with them. And Harry was happy about it.

Harry himself was eager to get on the train and get back to London, where the elder Weasley's would be awaiting them. He'd carefully shopped for gifts for each family member, and was very excited at the prospect of a real family Christmas where he wouldn't be expected to sit alone in his room. He had to admit to being mildly nervous. He knew the Weasley's didn't have much money, and he'd tried, desperately, to buy their gifts with this in mind, not wanting anyone to be made uncomfortable, but at the same time, unsure of what would be appropriate. Ultimately, he had simply bought with the person in mind, and he rather thought he'd made some good choices, although there were two that he was reasonably sure he'd be nervous about until he'd seen their reaction.

As the carriages pulled into the Hogsmeade train station, Harry jumped out excitedly, and turned to help Hermione out. He was rather surprised when the small hand that took his caused a jolt to run up his arm. He glanced up, not to see Hermione, but the smiling face of Ron's little sister, Ginny, grinning down at him.

Harry smiled back, his breath catching in his throat, and then sighed in relief as she jumped down and released his hand.

Weird.

* * *

The train ride seemed endless. Harry, as usual, bought far more snacks than he should have, and simply dumped them on the seat between he and Ron. The four of them, later joined by Neville and Luna, ate, talked and laughed their way all the way to London.

When they exited platform nine and three quarters, Bill and Charlie Weasley were awaiting them, and Ginny ran forward, hugging her eldest brother tightly.

"Hey, smidgen!" Bill swung her around.

"Bill, did you do it? Is everything okay?"

"Of course," his eyes twinkled at her. "When I get a request like that from my favorite girl, how could I ignore it?"

"But it will be safe?" she asked as he put her back down on her feet.

"I wouldn't be taking you there if it weren't, Smidge."

"Thank you," her brown eyes were swimming as she hugged him again.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's that important, huh?"

"Very..." she glanced at Harry who was struggling with his trunk. "He needs 'normal' for a bit, Bill."

"Gin, what exactly is going on...?"

"He doesn't know anything about how this happened," she whispered. "And I don't want him to know."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "That important, huh?"

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, Gin. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The Burrow was covered, from top to bottom, with glaringly bright lights. Harry's eyes widened as they approached. Mr Weasley had certainly outdone himself. How they were managing to keep this lot from being seen by everyone, including every Death Eater, in England, was beyond him.

"All that is covered by the wards?" Harry glanced at Bill, who was driving.

Bill grinned, "Rather overwhelming, isn't it? Dad discovered the muggle tradition of covering your house with lights a few years back... he's made a hobby of collecting every tacky light and outdoor Christmas decoration he can find."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said softly, looking fondly at the teetering form of the Weasley family home.

"Well, in one way or another, I suppose it is," Charlie said as Bill pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"Come on then, you lot," Bill said, getting out. "Bring the trunks..."

Somehow, Bill and Charlie had managed to fit the six of them and six trunks in the Mini. Harry wasn't quite sure how, but was reasonably sure that magic was involved. He grinned as he watched Ron crawl into the boot to start pushing out trunks. That really didn't look possible.

And then the front door of the Burrow opened, and Molly and Arthur were framed in the doorway. Behind them stood two identical shapes, Fred and George.

"Happy Christmas!" they called.

"Come in, come in..." Arthur said, holding the door as Harry and Ron carried in their own trunks while Bill and Charlie levitated theirs and the girl's trunks behind them.

"Oh, come in!" Molly hugged each of them as they came through the door. "I do hope you don't mind that Arthur and I didn't meet you... Bill and Charlie were coming down from London in any case... and..."

"It's wonderful, Mrs Weasley," Harry said, looking around and the flickering lights that seemed to be on every surface. "Thank you."

"Oh, Harry, dear... you are welcome. We're so pleased you could all come... Hermione, your parents sent a box for you... I've opened it, love, and put your gifts under the tree..."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione smiled at Charlie in thanks for bringing in her trunk, and didn't notice the rather nasty look the second eldest Weasley sibling got from Ron for his efforts.

Bill and Charlie, however, noticed, and traded looks with the twins, who grinned.

"Dinner in an hour then," Molly said, bustling towards the kitchen. "You lot get your things put away... oh, it _is_ lovely to have a full house at Christmas, isn't it, Arthur?"

"Lovely, dear," Arthur Weasley agreed dutifully. "Harry, you're in Ron's room, as before. Hermione, Molly's made up an extra bed in with Ginny..."

"I'll take that up for you, Hermione," Charlie said as she was about to take the handle of her trunk.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said continuing her conversation with Ginny. Ron glared at Charlie.

Charlie grinned and shrugged.

Yes, it was going to be an interesting Christmas at the Burrow.

* * *

"...sales are up, and we're very pleased to present you with this little Christmas bonus, Harry..."

The twins had cornered Harry shortly after dinner that night and dragged him off to their room. Harry looked down at the paper in his hands. It appeared to be a cheque. For a very healthy sum.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You're doing this well?" he asked.

"Very well," Fred confirmed.

"Very well indeed," George smiled.

Harry looked down at the sum.

"Shouldn't you be... reinvesting your profits, or something?"

"We have, Harry. We took half the profits this year and turned them back into the company... each of us then took one third of the remainder. That's yours."

Harry looked at the amount and was even more surprised. This was only one sixth of the profits for the year?

They _were_ doing well.

"Christmas this year is going to be rather different," George grinned.

"If you get our meaning," Fred agreed.

"But... that's a lot of money," Harry said.

"Yes, it is, Harry," Fred nodded.

"And it wouldn't have happened without you," George added.

"Without your initial investment..."

"I didn't want it," Harry said softly. "I didn't want the prize money. I'm glad you took it. Look, I don't need this, either..."

"Now, mate," Fred stepped back.

"We can't take it, Harry... mess up our taxes and all..."

Harry looked down at the cheque.

"Very well..." Harry stood. "Then I want you to do something for me..."

The twins looked at each other, speculative looks on their faces.

"How can we be..."

"...of service, Harry?"

* * *

The following days were spent tobogganing on the large hill in front of the Burrow and ice-skating on the pond behind. The twins were unable to spend much time with them, as this was a busy season for the shop, but they showed up at some point on most days, and had assured their mother that they would be there on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

Molly kept them well supplied with hot cocoa and Christmas treats. She appeared to have been baking for months, although Ginny laughed when Harry mentioned this and said that her mother started Christmas baking a week before the holiday.

The afternoon of the twenty third, they were sitting in the lounge, happily consuming mince pies and hot tea, when Harry turned to say something to Ron and surprised a very angry look on his friends face. Ron was watching Charlie, who was sitting next to Hermione on the sofa, talking softly to her.

Harry glanced back at his friend, then, when looking back towards Hermione, suddenly realizing what was going on, his eye was caught by Ginny.

She smiled, and his breath caught. He stared at her for a moment, seeing her sparkling eyes, and found himself thinking...

When suddenly, Ron stood and stormed out of the room.

Harry, glancing up at the movement, saw a curious look on Hermione's face, which turned to something else when she caught the surprised look on Harry's face and the pink cheeks Ginny was sporting. She sighed, then turned back to continue her conversation with Charlie, who had a noticeably happy look on his face.

"Excuse me, Gin," Harry stood. "I think I'd better go see..."

Ginny nodded, looking down at her hands wrapped around her mug of tea.

Following Ron out and up the stairs, Harry wondered what exactly was going on. First at the train station at Hogsmeade, now this... what was going on?

Ginny Weasley was a pretty girl, he supposed. But she was Ron's little sister! She'd been great during the summer. While Ron and Hermione had spent the majority of the time nitpicking at each other, Harry and Ginny had looked on fondly, or made themselves scarce. He'd been able to talk to her.

But when they'd gotten back to school... well, it had changed. He hadn't felt very comfortable around her any longer. He'd started wondering about what he was going to say before he said it.

And now, with Christmas...

And what was up with Ron and Hermione?

Opening the door to the room he shared with his friend, Harry saw Ron laying on his back on his bed.

"Ron?"

"Harry."

"What's wrong?"

"You'd think she'd be able to turn it off _here_ of all places, wouldn't you?"

"Who?"

"Hermione!"

"Turn _what_ off, Ron?"

"Her... her..." Ron swallowed. "That _thing_ she does."

"What... thing?"

"That... thing..." Ron looked up at his friend, his eyes blazing. "That _thing_ she's doing right now, down there... with a wizard old enough to be her... older brother!"

"You mean Charlie?"

"Yes, Charlie!" Ron jumped to his feet, pacing back and forth in the small space at the foot of their beds. "And he's old enough to know better!"

"Know better than to...?"

"He... he's..."

"What?"

"_Flirting_!"

Harry's eyebrows rose. Charlie was flirting with Hermione? Now that, that was just wrong!

"Ron..."

"Sitting next to her all the time... always talking to her..."

"She's an intelligent witch, Ron..."

"Asking her her opinion... _touching_ her!"

"Touching...?" Harry had seen no touching.

"He's... he needs to back off!"

"But Ron..." Harry started.

"She's _mine!_" Ron blurted out, then suddenly came to a stop, staring horrified at Harry.

"Ron?"

"I... I don't know where that came from, Harry. I swear..."

"I think you've just admitted the truth to yourself," Harry shrugged, standing. "Maybe you ought to talk to Hermione."

"_Hermione?_" Ron looked shocked. "Are you mad?"

"If you feel that strongly about someone, Ron, you ought to tell them."

"But... but..."

"But what?"

"Are you okay with that?" Ron asked, flushing deeply. "I mean..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?" Harry asked. "If you feel that way about her, it's got nothing to do with me."

"But..."

"Just don't mess her about, Ron. She's a nice girl."

With that, Harry left the room, rather surprised at himself. He'd seen the looks that they'd been throwing at each other for the last year, and he wasn't thick, but he was surprised at the lack of concern on his part... normally, he'd have wanted to talk to Ron about something like this. But he found himself simply eager to get back downstairs to the group.

To Ginny.

And that was less surprising than it was frightening.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Christmas Eve dawned bright and sunny. The moisture in the air made sparkling crystals, like diamonds in the air, that reflected the sun, proving that outside the warm walls of the Burrow, everything was frightfully cold.

Molly was, as usual, in the kitchen. Harry stumbled in, leaving Ron still snoring, at shortly after eight, and she smiled happily at him.

"Harry, love, good morning."

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You slept well, love?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Harry missed the look she shot him, but Ginny, sitting at the table did not.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny stood, taking a tea cup down from the cupboard and pouring him a cup. "Come sit. I'll get your breakfast."

"It's okay, Gin," he said, yawning again. "I can..."

"Don't be silly, Harry," she said softly. "I can get you your breakfast. I would imagine I can even do it without poisoning you."

"I..." Harry flushed. "I didn't mean you..."

"Harry," she laid a hand on his shoulder as she passed, causing an electric jolt to run down his arm, and through the rest of him. "Relax."

He turned rather panicked eyes up at her, but she was already moving towards the stove. Harry turned, seeing Bill standing in the doorway looking at him, his eyebrows high.

Harry flushed again, finding it difficult to swallow.

Bill grinned, then came to sit down across from Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," he said.

"Bill," Harry nodded.

"You alright, then?"

"Y-yes."

"No... discomfort?"

"Bill, what are you on about?" Ginny said, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at her brother. "Leave Harry alone."

"He just looks... shell-shocked, Gin. I thought..."

"I'm fine," Harry reassured him, glancing at Ginny, then back down at the tabletop where he studied his folded hands.

_This can't be happening. Not _Ginny!

He glanced back up to find Bill's amused eyes on him. Harry felt even more panicked. Bill grinned.

It wasn't a nice grin.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger spent a little time that afternoon putting the gifts she had brought for the Weasley family out under the tree. She put the gaily wrapped gifts down gently, thinking of each one before she set it down. For Arthur, she'd gotten a set of muggle screwdrivers, certain he'd enjoy them, and she could even show him how to use them. For Molly, there was a bright blue sweater. Ginny had told her once that her mother never bought herself anything new, that she spent hours pulling out the knitting of sweaters that the children had outgrown and reknitting them into serviceable garments for herself, or fashioning bits of fabric into skirts and robes. Hermione had gone into muggle London with her mother at the end of the summer and bought this in a ladies shop. It was a lovely blue, which would suit Molly, and was the softest cashmere.

For Bill and Charlie, she'd bought dragonhide gloves. Molly said they went through them at an alarming rate, and Hermione figured one could never have too many pairs.

The twins had gotten matching hats and mittens. Both in a color as close to Weasley red as she could find.

For Ginny, she'd found a pair of earrings fashioned into the shape of little brooms. They looked much like Ginny's chaser broom, and Hermione had thought they were appropriate.

Harry was getting a new broom servicing kit, as most of the supplies in the last one she'd gotten him were gone, and he never remembered to buy his own on their trips to Hogsmeade.

And Ron. How she hoped he liked her gift. She knew how touchy he was about things, and hadn't dared to buy him anything that could be considered expensive, but hoped that the journal she'd found in Hogsmeade, bound in Gryffindor red, and with a fancy golden quill she'd found in Flourish and Blotts, would be something that he'd think of her while using.

She hoped.

If Susan Bones wasn't occupying _all_ of his thoughts, and Ginny and Harry making eyes at each other wasn't distracting him...

Who was she kidding? It would never happen.

* * *

Ron Weasley glanced across the table at Hermione, who was laughing at something that Charlie had said. Why was it that he could never have anything that was just his? Even Hermione, Charlie got to first.

And it was his own fault. Harry had been right. He should have gone and spoken to her last night, but he'd been too... nervous? Angry? Scared? And now, Charlie was laughing and teasing her... just as Ron wanted to.

He hoped that she liked his gift. He really hoped he hadn't made a very big mistake. He knew he couldn't pick perfume to save his life... as he'd proven ages ago. But this was different, Ginny had helped him pick it out, and hopefully, Hermione would like it.

He hadn't put his gifts under the tree yet. He'd been holding off, waiting... for what? Who knew. But he knew that he didn't want anyone shaking his packages and speculating on what they held, as they'd been doing with Hermione and Ginny's gifts.

He noticed that Harry hadn't put anything under the tree yet, either. He seemed to be waiting for something.

His parents were in their glory, although Ron had surprised his mother crying in the kitchen that morning. He knew she was upset about Percy, still. Probably would be for ever, but every time he thought about it, it just made him angry. The git still wouldn't admit he was wrong.

And Ron, who was angry to begin with, wasn't feeling any better about things. Least of all, his git of a brother.

"Arthur," Molly looked down the table at him, "I meant to ask you, love... did you make an extra payment at the village shop?"

"Molly, you know I leave all that to you," Arthur was concentrating on his peas.

"Well, when I went down there today to pick up the last things for Christmas dinner, Meredith said that a payment had already been made on our account, and not only were we paid up in full, but that there was rather a... large... credit available."

"No," Arthur put down his fork, looking at her strangely for a moment. "No, I haven't been down there in months, dear."

"Well, it must be a mistake, then, love..." she shrugged. "I'll talk to Meredith about it in the new year..."

No one noticed the twins exchanged glances, nor witnessed them glancing at Harry across the table, least of all Harry, who was concentrating on his dinner.

After dinner, the family played games and listened to Christmas music on an old muggle radio that Arthur had somehow managed to get working. They trimmed the tree, and Molly made warm cider and egg nog. There were trays of Christmas treats on the long table in the kitchen, and Harry and Ron felt full to bursting when Molly and Arthur finally declared it was time to put the lights out, or Father Christmas would never come.

Smiling with contentment as he made his way up the stairs, Harry thought that, even if it were over now, it would have been the best Christmas he'd ever had.

He waited until Ron was snoring before getting out of bed and taking a sack from his trunk. Quietly making his way down the stairs, he was aware of the dim glow, and the fact that there was someone up downstairs.

"But Arthur, I don't know what's going on," Molly's voice was hushed, but concerned. "This with the village shop, and the letters yesterday from the shops in Diagon Alley..."

"I'm sure it's just mistakes, love..."

"From _all_ of them?" Molly's voice was disbelieving. "All of our accounts, paid in full? And enough left on credit to see to Ron and Ginny's needs for school this year and next? Not to mention Meredith... one hundred and fifty galleons, Arthur! How..."

"Molly, I'll talk to Dumbledore..."

"I'm concerned that they're doing this to... I dont know.. track us somehow..."

"I'm sure it's nothing so..."

"Arthur, we don't _know _who it is or why they've done it. Why on earth would anyone..."

"To thank you," Harry said softly from the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't intended to tell them, ever. He'd sworn the twins to secrecy... but he hadn't thought it would frighten them. He'd never meant to frighten Molly.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry..." Harry looked away, then back at the elder Weasley's. "I didn't mean to frighten you... it's not Voldemort... or anyone like that. I just... I just wanted you to..."

"Harry?" Molly came towards him, putting a hand on his arm. "You did this? Why?"

"To thank you," Harry said softly. "For everything you've done for me... for..."

"Harry," Arthur smiled. "You didn't need to do that..."

"It wasn't that I needed to... I... you..."

"Harry..."

"I have so much," Harry said softly. "Don't you see? I have so much... just sitting in Gringotts... and none of it means anything... but the time I've spent here... and Ron, and Ginny..."

He flushed.

"You're like... well, you're all like my family, and I... I just wanted to say thank you... and I didn't..."

"Harry," Molly hugged him, then pulled back. "We can't accept it, love."

"It's already done," Harry shrugged. "The money... it wasn't that much, and I didn't want it, and... I had no one else to spend it on."

Molly glanced over at Arthur, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry!"

"Please?" Harry glanced over at Arthur, then back at Molly. "Please, just... just take it. I don't... I don't want it back... and besides, it was Fred and George who..."

"Fred and George?" Molly looked at him, suddenly suspicious.

"I..." Harry gulped, suddenly remembering that Molly had no idea who had funded Fred and George's shop.

Coming clean wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"I gave them the money to start the shop," Harry admitted. "I'm sorry... it was the winnings from the tournament, and I didn't want it... and I told them if they wouldn't take it, I'd toss it from the train..."

"And this money...?"

"They made me a full partner in the shop," Harry said. "I didn't want them to, but... well, the money I used... for this... was my share of the profits from this year. As far as I'm concerned, it should have been yours anyhow..."

"Harry?" Arthur seemed shocked. "That was _your _share of the profits?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"Equal shares?"

"Yes, sir."

Molly and Arthur exchanged looks.

"And you gave them the money to start up?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad it went somewhere that it would... well, I didn't want it. Not after..."

"Harry, thank you," Arthur said quietly.

"Sir?"

"We had no idea that the shop was doing that well, Harry," Arthur said. "We were concerned..."

"We should have known," Molly smiled. "We really should have."

Harry looked between them, not understanding, but unwilling to ask questions when they didn't appear to be angry with him.

Arthur stood, tiredly running a hand over his eyes, a gesture that Harry had seen Ron make thousands of times.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said quietly. "I didn't mean to offend. That's why I wanted it to be a secret, but I didn't think it might scare you..."

"You haven't offended us, Harry," Molly said softly, hugging him. "You haven't, love."

"Well, I thank you, Harry," Arthur nodded. "It was a very thoughtful thing to do... I am a bit uncomfortable with... well..."

"We'll accept it as the gesture it was meant to be, love," Molly smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Now, we ought all to be in bed..." Arthur turned towards the stairs. "I suppose the Father Christmas thing is rather ruined for you, Harry..."

"I never believed in Father Christmas, Mr Weasley," Harry said, missing the look that Molly cast him.

"I see you have a sackful there, then, son," Arthur nodded, recognizing Harry's look of discomfort. "We'll leave you to it, then, shall we, Molly?"

"Yes," Molly kissed Harry on the cheek then made for the door. "Good night, love. Don't stay up too long."

"I won't," Harry nodded, watching as they left the room, then turning back to the glowing tree. It really was beautiful.

The Dursley's had had a tree each year in the lounge. Aunt Petunia spent the entire day on the fifteenth of December each year decorating the house for the holidays. The tree was always perfectly trimmed, looking like something out of one of her fancy magazines. Harry had been banned from the lounge during this season.

The Weasley Christmas tree was lopsided, and a little bare of needles on one side. But it was the best that the small wood behind the Burrow had to offer, and the fact that they had decorated it as a family meant more to Harry than any number of perfectly shaped imitation trees from an expensive shop ever could have. It was decorated with pretty lights, charmed to flicker, and popcorn and cranberries strung on thread by Molly and Ginny that day. Harry reached out and touched the garland, smiling as he remembered Ginny's red head bent over her task, cursing as she pricked her finger for the hundredth time.

There pine cones hanging from threads, charmed silver and gold, and dozens of pretty baubles that they had collected as a family over the years. The tree was perfect, and Harry sighed, reaching for his bag of gifts and kneeling down to place them under the tree.

He'd really tried to not go overboard, but the temptation had been strong, and he'd finally just given in and bought gifts with the person in mind. Ron got a Chudley Canons magazine subscription, along with a bright orange shirt with the team insignia on it. He'd gotten Hermione a set of quills, good ones, that the shopkeeper had told him would last her a lifetime with proper care.

Bill was getting a set of books on curses and methods of detecting them, and Charlie was getting a set from the same series, only on dragons, their history, breeding, and care. The shopkeeper had looked at him oddly when Harry had bought them, but he assumed they were both acceptable.

Mr Weasley was getting a muggle hand-held video camera. Harry was nervous about this gift... he knew how Molly felt about Arthur's predeliction for muggle artifacts, and he wasn't sure how it would go over with her. And Harry would do just about anything rather than offend Molly Weasley.

Molly was getting a necklace that was a smaller version of the clock hanging on her kitchen wall. The pendant had room for many hands, all of which could be charmed to follow the movements of each individual family member. This way, Molly would know where her family was, every one of them, no matter where she was.

And Ginny... Ginny had been the hardest to buy for. Finally, he'd gone to Hermione. After asking him what he wanted to spend, she had quietly told him that Ginny was in desperate need of some new dress robes. Harry had nodded, although the thought of going into Madame Malkins or Gladrags alone to pick out dress robes for a witch was a daunting one.

Hermione had laughed, and asked him if he would like her to buy the gift for him, but he had shaken his head, and swallowed.

"This is my gift, Hermione... it wouldn't mean much if I just gave you the money and had you buy it, would it?"

Hermione had smiled at him, and watched as he had marched purposefully towards the shop, only to stop halfway across the street and come back.

"Umm..." he'd blushed deep red. "What size?"

Laughing again, Hermione had taken his hand and run across the street, dragging him into the shop before Ron or Ginny saw them.

Harry blushed at the memory. Hermione had let him do the choosing, and had simply given him bits of advice on Ginny's tastes and size. Harry had had the shopkeeper wrap the robes right there, not wanting to risk anyone seeing a girl's dress robes in his trunk.

That would have been the end, right there. His dorm mates would _never_ have let him live that down.

And now, as he placed the pretty package under the tree, he smiled. He hoped, desperately, that he had made a good choice, even though Hermione assured him he had.

* * *

Ginny sat on the stairs, halfway up, watching Harry. She was stunned. She'd been right behind him as he came down the stairs, had even been about to say something to him, when she'd heard her parents speaking in the room below.

She'd heard it all.

Every word. Everything that Harry had said, everything her parents had said... and she was stunned.

Harry had done all that, for her family? She'd known he was happy to be with them, happy when he was with them, especially here at the Burrow. Otherwise, she wouldn't have ever gone to the lengths she had to ensure that they had Christmas here rather than at Grimmauld Place. She would never have begged and threatened every person she could think of, including Dumbledore, to get Harry this Christmas...

But she would never have believed it meant _that _much to him. Much, much more than even she had thought. And the thought that Harry had _never_ believed in Father Christmas made tears come to her eyes.

Standing, she made her way down the stairs, and into the room where the raven-haired boy knelt in front of the Christmas tree.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly, aware that her parents were in their room just down the hall.

"It's okay... I just didn't expect..."

"Apparently," she smiled. "Putting out your gifts?"

"Yes," he nodded, shoving her gift further under the tree with his toe, trying to do it without drawing attention to it, and failing dismally.

Ginny glanced down at the gift and back up to him, her eyes dancing. "Mine?"

"Umm... yeah..." he flushed and nodded.

"Can I..."

"I thought you weren't supposed to touch until Christmas morning?" Harry said, his voice sounding odd. "Father Christmas and all that?"

"I haven't believed in Father Christmas for quite a while, Harry," she tried to sound teasing, although there was a shadow in her eyes. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. He was fairly certain she was thinking about the Chamber. He didn't know she'd been listening from the stairs.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"I..." he swallowed again. "Happy Christmas."

She smiled again, then took a step towards him, and another. Harry was rather surprised when she reached up and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed him softly, quickly. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

And then he was watching as the hem of her nightgown disappeared up the stairs at a dead run.

Harry stood there for a full five minutes before he made his way to the stairs and headed up to his bed, where he laid awake for another hour, wondering what exactly that kiss had meant.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Christmas morning dawned clear and bright, the sunshine reflecting off the white of the snow. Harry woke suddenly, having three bodies jump on him.

"Ugh..." he groaned, looking up into the happy faces of Ron and the twins. "Geroff..."

"Look who's a grumpy-drawers this morning!" Fred chortled, standing, only to jump on top of the pile once more.

"You're squashing me!" Harry groaned, glancing over as the door opened to admit Hermione and Ginny, their eyes glowing as they saw what was going on, and jumping on as well.

"Nooo!" Harry cried. "Geroff!"

Another red head stuck itself around the door. Charlie, smiling happily, said, "Come on, you lot, Mum's got breakfast nearly ready... and Father Christmas has been!"

Laughing, the twins and Ron made for the door at a dead run, Hermione pulling herself up from where she'd fallen off the side of the bed and following.

"Come on, Gin!" she called back.

But Ginny and Harry were still, staring into each other's eyes from where Ginny had come to rest next to him. Suddenly, she broke away and jumped up.

"Come on, then, Harry... or the twins will nick all your gifts..."

"I'll be right there," he said, not moving. That had been very, very strange...

* * *

By the time Harry managed to get downstairs, mayhem reigned. The twins sat beside the Christmas tree belting out a very off-key version of "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree", as Ron and Ginny groaned on the couch and Bill was telling them to shut it at the top of his lungs. Charlie was handing out mugs of tea from the tray that Molly had just deposited on the coffee table, and Arthur sat, smiling over his brood. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking over the scene and smiling.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked up over her shoulder and smiled her megawatt smile at Harry. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Here you go, Harry," Charlie handed him a cup of tea, then turned to Hermione, giving her hers. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Charlie," she smiled, then looked at him, surprised, as he leaned towards her.

"You should watch where you stand," he looked up, causing her to look up at the sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway above her head. Seeing it, Harry stepped back, flushing, and Charlie grinned, leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"Oi!"

The room went silent, and Harry saw a glimmer of laughter in Charlie's eye as he turned to look at Ron.

"What?"

"Cut it _out_!"

"Ron?" Hermione looked shocked, but Harry didn't know if it was from Charlie's kiss, or Ron's reaction to it.

"Settle down, little brother..." Charlie began.

"Back off, and leave Hermione alone, Charlie!" Ron was bright red.

"Ron..." Hermione looked around at the silent room, horrified. "Stop it!"

"She was standing under the mistletoe, Ron..." Charlie began, pointing up. Ron glanced up, and he flushed even harder.

Harry could tell he was flustered, and probably about to rush from the room in embarrassment, and sighed with relief when Ginny came to stand next to him. Ginny would calm the waters.

"And it would appear that Harry is, as well," she smiled up at him, and imp of mischief in her eyes.

What was she...._ oh_.

Harry realized what she was about to do as she did it, and for a moment didn't know where to put the hand that wasn't busy holding a very hot mug of tea. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in a manner he would _never_ have considered decent in front of her parents, and when it became obvious that it wasn't going to end soon, he managed to put his free hand on her hip rather than flailing about like a beached fish.

When she pulled back, Harry took a deep breath and became aware of the twins cat-calls, and turned a deep, deep shade of red.

"I..."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ginny smiled up at him, her arms still around his neck. Harry couldn't pull his eyes from hers.

"H-happy Christmas, Gin," he said softly.

"Mitts off the sister, Potter," Charlie growled after a moment, and Harry, startled, pulled away from her, to find the rest of the occupants looking on with varying degrees of surprise and mirth.

Ron and Hermione weren't paying any attention at all. Ron had, apparently, taken a cue from Ginny. Only they hadn't come up for air yet.

"Oi! Ronniekins! Either break the lip-lock and come open presents or go get a room!" George called out.

"George!" Molly swatted at her younger son. "Stop that... now, come on, you lot... let's get these presents opened."

Harry glanced at Ron as he passed, meeting eyes, and realized that Ron looked as floored as Harry. But Ron was, apparently, better at recovery, as he began to grin before Harry managed to get past him. Harry found a spot on the floor in front of the sofa, and was surprised when Ginny sat down next to him. Bill and Molly sat behind them on the sofa.

Fred, wearing a ridiculous Father Christmas hat with a huge, furry bobble on the end, began to hand out gifts... and Harry began to smile. He was in his favorite place in the world to be, with his favorite people, and Ginny Weasley had just kissed him under the mistletoe.

This was, by far, the best Christmas he'd ever had. Bar none.

* * *

Fred continued handing out gifts until he got fed up not being able to open any of his own, and tossed the Father Christmas hat at George. Once everyone had a little pile of gifts, they tore into their own.

Opening the matching hats and mittens from Hermione, they shouted "Brilliant!" and immediately donned them. Hermione flushed with pleasure.

Mr Weasley was had just opened his third package and was admiring a new sweater when George deposited the largish box that Harry's gift had come in in his lap. Harry froze. He wasn't sure how this was going to go over. His own gifts forgotten, he tried to not stare at Mr Weasley as he opened the box, commenting rather jovially on the fact that it was the largest of the packages he'd received.

When the last bit of paper was removed, there was a moment of silence before Mr Weasley gave a rather loud whoop of delight, and tore into the box.

"What was it?" Ginny's soft voice asked in Harry's ear.

"A video camera," Harry replied, glancing at her.

"A video camera?"

"It kind of...."

"I know what it is, Harry," she smiled. "Mum's going to kill you."

Harry glanced over his shoulder nervously at Molly, who smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "We'll talk later, love."

Harry swallowed.

"She's kidding, Harry," Ginny laughed. "Relax!"

Relax? How could he relax when Ginny Weasley was sitting next to him, having just given him the best kiss in his short life, and...

And was now reaching for the large square package that she had received from Harry.

Harry was distracted by Molly's cry from behind them.

"Oh, Harry! It's lovely!" Molly held up the pendant, tears in the corners of her eyes, and Harry blushed.

"It's like your clock..."

"I know love, I know..." Molly leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Ginny, dear..." Molly noticed her daughter sitting, staring into the box she'd just opened with shocked eyes. "What is it?"

Ginny took a deep breath, then turned her eyes towards Harry. He was horrified to see tears in them.

_What have I done?_ He thought, panicking.

"I... if you don't like it I can return..."

"Oh, Harry!" she said softly, then shocked him mute by throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Ginny?" he was still panicking. What was it with crying women?

"Oh... oh..." she pulled back, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry... I..."

"If you don't like..."

"No, Harry! Oh, no! They're _beautiful_..."

"Ginny, love, what is it?" Molly looked at her, concerned.

"Look, Mum... oh, look!" Ginny lifted the dress robes out of the box, the deep forest green fabric glimmered, and Molly gasped.

"Ginny, they're lovely! Oh, do go and put them on, love!"

Ginny smiled at Harry, then hopped to her feet, the robes in her arms, and disappeared through the door and up the stairs.

Harry sat, silently, not really knowing what to say, or to whom..

"Harry, love," Molly put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at her. "That was lovely, dear. Ginny... young girls like pretty things, Harry... and Ginny is no different."

"I... I thought they were... when I saw them in the shop, I thought of her."

Molly smiled, "Thank you, Harry. For putting a smile on her face."

"I made her cry..." he turned anguished eyes up. "Why?"

"Because you made her happy, love."

Harry didn't get that. He looked down at his pile of gifts and sighed. He doubted he'd ever get it. Looking up, he saw Hermione smiling at him. He shrugged, trying to communicate his confusion to her, and she winked at him, smiling again.

Women.

Ron was crowing over the Chudley Canons shirt when there was a step on the stairs and everyone quietened and turned to look. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

The robes had been a very good choice. Either that, or it was the witch in them.

Ginny had donned the robes, and twisted her hair up on top of her head. She looked... regal.

"Oh, Ginny..." Molly said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Ginny reached the bottom step and lifted her eyes to look at those in the room. Her eyes met Harry's and she smiled.

And Harry suddenly realized why Ginny Weasley had been having the effect on him she had been lately. She was, quite possibly, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

And she'd kissed him like she meant it.

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny's eyes met. The robes had been a good choice. She'd known the moment Harry had pulled them from the rack in the shop that they were a good choice. The dark green was beautiful with Ginny's hair.

Harry obviously thought so, as well. His jaw had dropped at the sight of her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione held back a giggle as Bill leaned forward and placed a hand under Harry's chin, lifting slightly and closing his mouth for him.

"Easy, there, slick..." Bill said softly. "That's my sister you're ogling."

Harry gulped, and glanced back at Ginny, his cheeks burning. She smiled and looked around the room.

"Geez, Gin..." Fred looked at her closely. "You clean up good."

"Yeah," George nodded. "Are those real?"

Ginny's face darkened, and even Ron turned shocked eyes to George.

"What?" George said, looking around the room. "I was talking about her earrings!"

"You look lovely, Ginevra," Arthur smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly, her eyes moving back to Harry and a slight blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you, Harry. The robes are beautiful... the prettiest I've ever had."

Five Weasley boys turned hard eyes on Harry.

"Harry bought those?" Ron asked.

"Potter, you and I are going to have a little talk later..." Charlie said softly.

"Damn, I didn't know he had the stones..." Fred mused.

"Rather rich, Fred... coming from someone who bought the same perfume for five different birds..." George grinned.

"Rather a lot of... um... they're rather low-cut, aren't they, Gin?" Bill's eyes darted between Harry and his sister.

"All of you, stop it," Molly said threateningly. "Your sister looks lovely, and it was a very thoughtful gift on Harry's part."

"Yes," Charlie looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Very thoughtful."

"Oh, be quiet and open your presents!" Molly huffed. "Harry, love... open the one from Ginny."

Harry, tearing his eyes from the vision standing at the bottom of the stairs, swallowed hard and reached out for a package wrapped in green paper, with lighter green ribbon. It was the fabric type, and Harry slipped it into his pocket after pulling on the bow to untie it. Unfolding the paper, he saw a sweater... reminiscent of Molly's efforts, but plain, ribbed, with no sign of an 'H' or a snitch... just a lovely plain green sweater.

Harry looked up at her, and smiled. Ginny's eyes glanced down at the sweater and she bit her lip.

Suddenly, he understood. She'd made it for him. She'd knit it herself.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said. "It's wonderful."

With a small smile, she glanced around at the others, all of whom had gone back to their own gifts, and then turned and darted up the stairs.

After a few moments, Harry stood, and quietly moved from the room, and towards the stairs. As he passed them, he noticed that Ron and Hermione's hands were clasped together between them, and he smiled.

It appeared that Ron had gotten what he wanted for Christmas, if with a little help from Charlie.

He moved up the stairs, hoping to not attract any attention, then stood in the hallway across from the door to Ginny's room, waiting for her to come out.

It was several minutes before the door opened, and Ginny stepped out, not noticing him at first. Harry was shocked to see her wiping tears from her eyes. She had changed from the dress robes into a skirt and blouse.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Oh!" she jumped, looking up at him with surprise in her eyes. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry..." he started. "For startling you, and for the robes. If you don't like them, we can take them back on the next trip to Hogsmeade... you can pick out something you like better..."

"But I don't want to return them," she looked up at him. "They're the loveliest thing I've ever owned, Harry."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy... you made me very happy."

"But why are you crying if you're happy?" Harry asked.

"Because that's what I do," she smiled.

"All the time?" he asked, rather shocked.

"No, silly," she grinned. "Just when I'm really, really happy. When someone does something that really... touches me."

"Oh," Harry nodded.

"Like what you did..." she said, placing a hand on his arm, urging him to look at her. "Harry, you recognized that it's difficult... to not have money... what you've done..."

"I... I just wanted you to have them, Gin.." he flushed. "I mean, all the other girls have dress robes they seem pleased with, and none of them are nearly as pretty as you..."

At this, he stopped abruptly, panicked green eyes raising to look into her soft brown ones.

"I... I mean..."

"I think they're beautiful, Harry," she said, looking directly at him. "Because they're the color of your eyes."

"Gin?" Harry looked down into her wide eyes. "What's... going on? Is this...?"

Ginny looked shattered. She suddenly looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Harry... I..."

"Ginny?" he took her arm before she could back up into her room, and then lifted her chin with a finger to force her to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't understand what's happening... here."

"I..."

"I want to kiss you again," he said, "But I don't know if you want that."

"I'd like that," she said boldly, then waited, looking deeply into his eyes and not moving a muscle as he lowered his head to hers.

Harry's lips had barely touched hers when they heard a step on the stair, and jumped apart just in time to see Arthur come into view.

"Ah," he smiled. "There you two are. Mum's got breakfast ready."

"We'll be right there, Dad..." Ginny said, her eyes not leaving her father's face.

Arthur hesitated, then nodded, turning to go back down, before pausing and looking back over his shoulder.

"Your brothers... Bill and Charlie in particular, are wondering where you are. I wouldn't be too long, if I were you."

Harry gulped, Ginny smiled, and Arthur turned again, leaving them alone.

"Did he...?"

"Yes," Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, he did."

Harry looked back down at her, and was surprised to find her very close indeed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and moving closer.

"Happy Christmas," he said, before kissing her soundly.

Yes, this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

_Merry Christmas to each of you. This is my small way of saying I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday season, full of the wonder and mystery we all hope for, no matter what it is we celebrate at this time of year. _

_Harry and Ginny got their wishes, as did Ron and Hermione... I hope your wishes come true, as well._

_Nine Blessings,_

_CQ_


End file.
